A Whole New World
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Adam was brought back from the dead he did not expect a lot of things. Michael and Lucifer's pity? No. Returning to Heaven? No. Meeting Gabriel or Raphael? No. Or becoming adopted by four archangels? Definitely not. But well. He's always been told to expect the unexpected.


**As requested by parimalik like forever ago and I'm a loser butt and completely forgot about it! I hope you like it even though its like super duper late and I'm a buttface and should go sit in the corner for the rest of the years of my life for this!**

...

When they had first fallen into the cage Lucifer had crashed hard into the cage floor before retreating to a corner and hissing at anyone who dared get too close to him.

He'd had his legs pulled up to his chest and watched everyone move about with a sharp as steel glare that if actually as lethal as it looked would have killed them all ten times over again and again.

Michael had fallen too, crashing but not as hard, and immediately released his hold on the vessel he had taken. He taken the opposite corner from his brother and although he did not glare at the others like his brother did his cold as ice stare was just as bad.

Adam had crawled quickly to the corner on the other side. Hugging his legs close and trying to maintain the visage of remaining invisible.

They all watched as Sam would writhe around on the floor under some torture only he could see and feel. Sometimes when Adam would dare to look across the Cage at him he swore that Lucifer looked almost sad gazing down at the hunter on the ground whispering things that sounded like silent pleadings.

Things had been bad but manageable, and then Sam left.

Death had come in like he had no cares and owned the place, spared the Milligan a mere look that could be taken as sympathy, and reached for the boy's brother. Adam watched him as he gathered the soul up and into a large bony hand. His grip was tight and final before he turned back towards the young man.

"The deal was for the brother."

Death watched him for a long moment as Adam said nothing letting the knowledge that he had been forgotten sink in slowly and most painfully.

"I'm sorry."

Adam turned to look at him in silence feeling like something had been pulled over his head as breathing became a more trying task. Nodding Death went on his way with Sam's self tortured soul in hand. Adam watched them both climb up the damp rock walls as Death departed in stony silence. Not sure as to how he should feel. It was no secret that Dean had preferred Sam over him but he had thought that family had at least meant something.

While Adam watched Death slowly disappear out of sight he never noticed the attention of the two archangel's focus on him.

Had he, he would have seen the same look twice in a row matching Death's but for the color of his eyes.

...

They had sat together, the three of them, for a long time in silence.

Years. Decades. Eons. No one was sure just how much time had passed but that it felt like eternities for them.

Adam watched as his rigidity breathing puffed in his face. It was funny, as most people thought that the Devil burned hot that meant Hell in comparison was fire and brimstone. Surprisingly it was objectively the complete opposite. It was freezing even as far as to say it was beyond freezing. Adam sat curled in the same corner shivering like he was having a mild seizure and trying to warm himself in the coldest place known to man.

Sometime in the long times they had been here in the cage Lucifer had convinced Michael to simply here him out. There had been lots of yelling and crying and whispering. They had talked for a long time back and forth eventually coming to a mutual agreement.

They still kept to their own sides though despite Michael and Lucifer having moved to sit side by side. Next to him Michael felt his brother shiver and when Lucifer began to shiver it was something to worry about. He casually stretched a wing out and wrapped it around his brothers shoulders. Lucifer smiled as he shifted closer for the offered warmth.

Adam's shivering became so bad that it was becoming noticeable. He was visibly shaking at this point. From where he was leaning into his brothers shoulder Lucifer ducked down to spy on the kid still locked inside with the two of them.

They had talked about many things and the boy had been one of them. He was the unnecessary casualty of their war. One of many but the only one who would still be haunted by their decision for the rest of his eternal life.

It was only after everything had calmed down that Michael had admitted that he felt bad for what he had done to the boy. He had been in Heaven peaceful with his Mother and he had tricked him into giving his consent even though he had never thought that the outcome would be something such as this.

Reaching a hand around he smacked his brothers stomach lightly. Michael grunted under him but looked down in response.

"He's cold?"

Michael looked back up at the human...child.

That's all Adam was. He was a child. A mere fledgling in their terms. Compared to them he was still a babe. A toddler would be pushing it. And his family had simply left him here to rot whilst they most likely wrecked havoc on the world above.

"It appears so."

"Can he?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Michael reached another wing out wrapping it around the young human's shoulders and pulled him in closer. At first the boy had stilled in mild terror unsure as to how to react to such a movement.

"Calm young one we mean you no harm."

Lucifer reached a hand out to rub at the humans head. Michael hummed from above both of their heads as he leaned back into the cold stone edge of the cage. His arms wrapped around both of them securely as he shut his eyes lightly in rest. Adam took a deep breath and sagged into him missing the smile that crossed the archangels face as he did.

...

Adam drifted in and out for a while cosseted in Michael and Lucifer's warmth.

Eventually though the muscles start to cramp being still for so long and so Michael pushed the human child into his brothers arms and stood from his spot. Moving around stretching himself out as he did looking around the large cage as he moved. He closed his eyes in concentration and spread his arms. Grace whipped around the cage warming it from within.

Where Lucifer burned cold Michael burned hot.

His Grace like a thousand suns and releasing only a small portion of it took the temperature from well below freezing and brought it up to a more reasonable degree. Lucifer sat in silence admiring in wonder as his brothers Grace floated about the cage. It was as awe inspiring as it had ever been to simply sit and watch. Adam was still too far out of it, more than happy to stay curled into the devil for as long as he was permitted. Lucifer made no moves to shove him away as his arms hung lightly around him so he felt like he was welcome to stay.

Michael smiled at the livable change in temperature and flexed his shoulders lightly before turning back and reclaiming his spot next to his little brother. He smiled when he felt a head lay lightly on his shoulder and he reached a hand up to scrub through soft blonde hair.

After fighting for so long it felt good to finally be back together again.

Above the head of their human companion they continued to talk and mostly about him.

They talked of the Winchesters and how they had abandoned him to his fate. It had always been about one or the other. So long as Sam or Dean were safe the world could screw itself and anyone else in it for that matter.

"Little brother do my ears deceive me or are you actually angered at the treatment of the human?"

Lucifer got silent for a long time mumbling under his breath slightly things that Michael was sure was no good and therefore would not repeat them.

"Not all of them are horrible I guess...This one anyway...He's tolerable."

"Of course."

Michael smiled down at his little brother with that all knowing smile that made him want to simultaneously duck down and hide himself away or slap him across his smug looking all knowing face. He chose to merely duck down figuring it was probably not in his best interest to slap the elder across the face.

The devil was nothing if not self preservative.

...

After a while they were able to get the kid to talk to them. They told him stories of Creation and events before his time and he told them about life with his mom and the douche named John Winchester.

Lucifer had made the mistake of bringing him up once and the two Archangels had exchanged looks over his head as he ranted on and on about how that man was a douche and that was being nice and how he made a horrible father.

That the only reason he put up with the man was for his mom's sake because despite the fact that he only showed up on his birthday and Christmas she still urged him to give the man a chance.

It had taken them a while to get him to calm down again and it was something they both agreed on to not bring the man up again.

They had also made the same mistake bringing up the two Winchester brothers.

As it would seem, being left to rot in Hell was not a way to get one's younger brother to like them.

It was a revelation that Michael took to heart and made sure to apologize to Lucifer every chance he got seeing as they were getting along now.

Lucifer took it as it was but secretly Adam could see that he was starting to get annoyed by it. But he played a good game and made sure not to snap at his brother every time he came around. At the end of every 'day' (or what they assumed was a day as time in Hell ran differently than it did above them) they would pull the little human in between them and wrap a wing each around the young one as they all settled down.

...

It had been a normal day in Hell when it had happened.

There was a huge explosion outside the cage that rocked it to its foundations. Michael shoved the human into his brother protectively as he ran to the side of their prison trying to peek from a hole that had been created in the wall.

There was a flash of gold and a glow of green before his eyes widened and he jumped out of the way quickly.

This time the explosion blew the entire wall apart.

Lucifer and Michael had fold around the small human boy with their wings wrapped around him and themselves. Slowly they pulled away the feathery appendages.

A man stood in the light filling into the dark cage waving a hand in front of his face. Dust was collecting on honey brown locks and whiskey gold eyes glowed in the dim light around them.

"Bro I think we overdid it!"

"Speak for yourself little brother. This was all your doing."

Another came up beside him and shook his head at the other. Michael picked himself up off the ground helping his brother and their new charge up from the rubble.

"Gabriel? Raphael?"

The new arrivals nodded at their elder brother and eyed the boy hovering behind his shoulder. Lucifer came up behind the kid and grabbed at his shoulders calming him slightly.

"What are you two doing here?"

Gabriel grinned at them brightly, "Jailbreaking the joint! It was built to hold one Archangel so it had no chances agaisnt the combined efforts of two concentrated Archangels feeding off the power of the two trapped inside. Well it was a blast!"

Michael shook his head as his lips twitched in a way that only Gabriel could make them do. Lucifer lifted his chin slightly.

"Why would you risk coming to get us?"

This had the two exchanging looks. Raphael placed a hand on his brothers shoulder silencing Gabriel before he could say anything.

"Metatron had tried to take control of Heaven-"

"He what?"

Gabriel cut in snorting, "After Raph here got his ass handed to him whilst trying to do the same thing."

"You what?"

They continued on as if uninterupted but from where Adam was standing he could clearly see that Michael was far from letting it simply go under the radar. He was not amused.

"And everything is out of control. Your Power's are fighting Luci's Choirs. We just now managed to get My Messengers and his Healers to get along but you know how your's are! They listen to no one but you two!"

With the knowledge that what they were saying was true both eldest in creation peered at each other and nodded. Adam wasn't sure what was going to happen to him when they were gone. He had no where to go.

"You will come with us of course."

He looked up in surprise at Lucifer. The fallen angel was grinning at him with that smile that meant he had done something that he had at one point been told to stop doing. Michael looked over at his brother with this look of disbelief as he was sure that he had been the one to tell him to stop reading Adam's mind.

"Who is he?"

Both turned to look at the other archangels at the interruption. Lucifer wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder's and drew him into his side.

"This is Addie. He's our new charge. He's gonna stay with us because his own brothers are selfish bastards who left him to rot in Hell."

Gabriel stared at the kid long and hard.

"You're a Winchester kid!"

Adam glared at the Messenger angel but nodded all the same. Gabriel grinned at him suddenly.

"Well I'm all for it! The more the merrier!"

The only one who hadn't said anything was Raphael and he was watching them all very closely. Adam looked nervous at the scruntinizing gaze and resisted the urge to fold himself into the man's side and hide away from the harsh gaze.

"You are attached to the human?"

Lucifer's grip tightened at the tone.

"He's not...all that bad...Tolerable.."

Raphael watched his brother carefully for a moment before a smirk slowly slid over his features. Gabriel looked in between them confusedly until it dawned on him.

"Luci likes a human!"

Michael cuffed the both of them over the head before they could start anything.

"Come, take us to the others and we will set them straight."

...

It had taken them nearly an entire day to get the two factions separated from one another. Michael's Powers had been mixed with Lucifer's Choirs even while they were attempting to break them apart. Adam stood to the side with the other two as Michael and Lucifer pulled the angels apart by the scruff of their wings.

They'd grunt and pull the warring angels apart and toss them in separate directions.

On multiple occasions it was the case that as soon as they were pulled apart they would be right back at each others throats. Michael had sworn to not use the force he had once used when it came to the other angels but when it came down to his fifth time in pulling Malachi and Theo apart he reared back and spread his wings out menacingly.

Lucifer watched his brother for a moment before following suit and spreading his own wings out.

"Enough."

The eldests voice radiated across the hills of Heaven halting each and every angel warring against another. He dangeled two particual angels mid air and glowered at the others. They bowed their heads in shame at being glared at so sternly.

Malachi and Theo seemingly shrunk on themselves in his grip for they were not spared from his glare.

Lucifer faired no better holding a pair of angels in his own hands too.

Adam watched from beside the other two Archangels as they set their own personal warriors into place. Gabriel and Raphael were no different with their arms crossed and watching as their older brothers walked among their soldiers scolding where it was needed and watching as the younger angels backed up chastised thoroughly.

It only ended with both elders taking away a total of twelve weapons (half of which belonged to their two lieutenants; Malachi and Theo) and petting the wings of over twelve of the particularly hotheaded of their warriors until they are little piles of purring messes on the floor.

As hilarioius a sight at it is, seeing an Archangel do something to softhearted as that, it was also a turning point in the factions.

Heaven was restabilized under the command of the Four Archangels.

The Faction Wars were finished under the command of the Four Princes.

Adam was brought into the fold of the Archangels opening a new system for the Heaven's that had human souls mixing and welcomed into the parts that had once only been open to Angels. Meaning that with Adam now staying with the four head angels it meant that when the souls were permitted into the angels parts that his mom was there too.

And his dad.

Adam looked up from the book he'd been reading from Raphael's personal library at the opening of the doors on the other side of the hall from the leisure room (living room-that's what Adam called it—but Michael was old fashioned) leaning against the legs of the books owner as he himself read a new addition courtesy to the human leaning against him comfortably.

He smiled at his mom over the top of his novel and she smiled right back as she walked down the hall greeting Raphael as she entered the room.

"I hope he's being good for you."

The Archangel smiled at her and pet a hand over his charge's head, "We keep him in line Mrs. Milligan."

"Please, I've told you, Kate is just fine! That makes me feel old!"

Raphael chuckled but nodded in apology. He watched over his charge and his mother when the atmosphere shifted as she turned over her shoulder to look at something or someone out of sight. Adam tilted his head in confusion and the angel behind him set his book down to be at attention as his sharp hearing picked up on the voice that had spoken to the boys mother.

Kate turned around looking sympathetic, "Adam I know that you never really got along with him but..."

She raised her hand and a man walked around the corner.

John freaking Winchester.

Adam grit his teeth as he tossed the book he's been reading down on the table as the man who ruined his life just had to make a comment about Sam being a book worm too. Raphael made a noise of disapproval when he saw his book get tossed about but made no move to voice his opinions about something so trivial.

"Why'd you bring him here!"

"Adam be respectful to your mother."

The Archangel behind him reprimanded him gently. But he ignored the other as he glared at the man who dared call himself his dad. He was the reason everything had happened! He wouldn't have had to die had he not-

"That is true small one, but then you would have never had the chance to come to our charge."

Raphael, ever the voice of reason rang through his ears as a warm hand wrapped around his temple prohibiting him from sitting up. John had the audacity to try and speak out of line at the boy once before the Archangel keeping guard banished him from their home.

Kate looked sheepishly at the pair, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...He just wanted..."

Adam was sound asleep against his guardian's leg when she looked up next and she smiled.

...

When it had become officail that Adam was one in the Archangels fold he was properly introduced to their Garrison leaders. Raphael had been more then happy to introduce him to Efram as Gabriel was when it came to Zuriel.

He'd already met Malachi and Theo at this point.

Being the only human 'soul' of the group he was technically the youngest (Theo who had been the youngest before him had pointed and laughed until Lucifer had looked in his direction-grinned-and clipped him over the head with a wing) and though he was no child, seeing as how the youngest of them was in the 400,000,000s meant that it was understandable (even if it was a bit of an annoyance) when they treated him as a child anyway.

But when he had come to them begging to be trained to fight so that he could hunt demons too he had stood his ground that he was more than old enough and did not want to be the only one who actually lived on the angel side of Heaven and did not know how to fight off a simple demon.

Michael and Lucifer (his true guardians) had taken weeks talking it over with one another before they finally gave their consent on the condition that should anything go wrong and he need help be it back up or medical reasoning that he call on someone immediately.

As it would be though, all good things must come to an end.

"Little Human! What is that?"

Adam had not time to react as hands were grabbing at his shirt and pulling it away from him. Josiah was leaning down beside him looking over the semi cleanly (semi being very over used in this instance) healed wound and he hissed when fingers poked at the gash oozing liquid on his side.

The others were glaring at him from their spots.

"He asked you a question small one."

Zuriel was crossing his arms as he spoke meaning that he meant business.

Admittedly he would have protested at being treated in such a way because he was not a child but Michael or Lucifer (or the other two) were always quick in reminding him that according to their age he was a mere child in comparison. Hard eyes glared at him as the leader of Michael's Powers came up beside his comrad to get a better look.

Really it wouldn't have been so bad if; A) He had taken it to get looked at by Raphael like he should have, and B) If the raid they had been on was not the same 'hunt' that Sam and Dean Winchester had been on too. Granted they had watched the entire spectical with wide eyes and shocked silence it was still embarrassing.

But really, the wound is not that bad.

"I hope for your sake that you have a good excuse for not alerting us to your wound."

He gulped audibly.

One would have thought that with everything against him in this situation he would be smart enough as to think his response to this very important inquiry over carefully. Let it not be said that humans were not capable of error.

"I'm over 21! I don't need to tell you about every little scratch I just might happen to get!"

Zuriel and Josiah exchanged looks over their leader's charge's head and shared a similar nod. Efram was not one for confrontation and therefore stepped back as the other two turned their attention back to their own charge.

"No, but this is more then a scratch though, isn't it Adam."

Josiah motioned for Efram over his shoulder and the younger medic made his way silently to meet at their side.

"Tell me brother, does this look like a 'mere scratch'?"

Leaning back down, the medic poked and proded at the large oozing wound. He took into account the flush of the skin, the liquids, the temperature of the area, and the groans under the boy's breath every time he touched lightly at any part of his injury.

"I would say that it is infected."

"Any advice?"

"Though I could treat it, this sort of infection is one I would get looked at by Raphael."

Josiah nodded at their medic moving aside to allow him to retreat back to his position once more. Efram was a good fighter when it counted but any other time, he much preferred to hang in the back well away from the confrontation.

Adam grimaced as he pulled his shirt back down and turned a semi-defiant glare back up at the angels standing over him. Zuriel and Josiah were as good a friends anyone could ever ask for. Loyal, honest, trustworthy, protective, friendly (and charismatic when it came to Zuriel). But they were not above coming down on you when you did something as stupid as to hide away an injury that was bad enough that it had the medic suggesting that they go above their heads to his superior.

"Jos we need to take him to Rapha, you heard Efram."

Josiah was glaring at the young human before him even as Zuriel attempted to get him to take them back to the Archangel. He shook his head at the request, for the moment.

"No. If he is tough enough to stand the injury here, he is undoubtedly tough enough to stand punishment for disobeying with the injury still intact as it is."

Zuriel watched his brother in arms closely and shook his head as his statement finally clicked.

"No. Jos he needs help. Let Michael or Lucifer know of his undesirable choice. But take him to get looked at first!"

Josiah shook his head, "No."

Taking Adam by the bicep he drug the boy over to a well placed good sized rock. He let out a yelp as he was yanked over the angel's knee.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Fledglings hide wounds Boy and if you wish to act like a fledgling, then you shall be punished as a fledgling would when rules are broken."

He wasn't sure what was worse, the hand that was tanning his hide, the fact that he was 23 and over someones knee, or that he was actually beginning to cry about it.

...

"Efram, to what do I owe this visit?"

Though he had long since left his position under his older brothers wing, the medic still ducked and blushed when his name was called. Raphael smiled at his trained medic fondly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his braided hair.

The younger smiled at the warmness from his older sibling grabbing at his fingers from over his shoulder and enjoying the feeling of his brother intertwining their fingers together.

"Sir, we have news on your charge that we are sure you will not like."

"And they sent you in first to be sure I would be level headed in dealing with the issue because they know it is difficult for me to stay angered at you?"

Efram shook his head for everything that was just stated and asked. Raphael nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps it would be best if you enlightened me and I give my word to not react accordingly towards any of you."

He twisted the tip of his youngers ear lobe between his fingers gently in a playful manner.

"Sir, your charge had as wound on his side that has become infectedand needs your immediate treatment."

"It takes a while for infection to set in as bad as you are making it sound."

"I fear that it may have been inflicted long before we noticed it."

The elder nodded in understanding once more rubbing at his shoulder, with a hand he motioned for the others to enter his office knowing full well that they were waiting to see how it would be reacted upon with the presence of Efram.

Josiah and Zuriel came walking in side by side. It was immediately drawn to the Archangels attention the anger rolling from Josiah's shoulders. Efram escaped from under his arm and took a seat in the chair behind his desk. Zuriel smiled at him as he passed to take a seat on the edge of his desk. Raphael clapped a gentle on his soft head halting the last in his tracks.

"What has you so fired up, firefly?"

Josiah made a noise in the back of his throat motioning over his shoulder at something coming in the doorway rather slowly. Looking up in confusion, the Archangel's eyes widened, and he let the angel go for the moment.

"Be happy firefly or I am sure that Gabriel would be more than excited to exploit that little spot on your left wing that we all know makes you absolutely shriek."

He was happy when the younger blushed at the thought and ducked his head.

Adam sniffled as he walked through the doorway, rubbing at his sore bottom meekly, and regretted looking up to meet the Archangel's gaze. Raphael stood straight up, arms crossed, and that look on his features that was usually accompanied by some sort of punishment after and a stern talking to.

"Adam, what have you done to yourself?"

Blushing at being caught rubbing at his burning behind.

"Adam. Should I send for your guardians?"

He shook his head frantically.

"Then answer my question."

"I...I injured my side the other...about a week ago...And I never told anyone."

The Archangel nodded sternly, wagging a finger at him to come closer. Apprehensively the young man shuffled close enough that the Archangel that he was able to bend down and lift the edge of his shirt away in order for him to examine the aforementioned wound.

Gritting his teeth the Healer did just as the medic had in poking and prodding the wound.

Adam hissed in pain.

"Adam this is not good. Michael nor Lucifer are going to be happy about this."

He stood back up a moment later, "I can heal it. But this is something I will have to alert our brothers to."

It was not something he wanted to hear but at this point it was not something he had much of a choice in the matter of. Raphael took him by the arm much as Josiah had and spun him slightly to land a few of his own well placed swats. Adam yelped out at the swats jumping back and forth and side to side at the additional burning sensation raining down on his behind.

"This is completely unacceptable Adam."

Raphael had healed his would though, leaving only a small wound as that of a lesson to be learned from this.

As if Michael and Lucifer both adding in their own few but very noticed butt warmers wasn't bad enough, he'd still been grounded for nearly a month and a half.

...

 **I do have the second one you asked my for but I still have to start it! I kind of fell out of an Adam kick I had going there a while back but I will definitely get it back for you! My mind moves in circles so it shouldn't be too hard to do lol!**


End file.
